


Разрушение (Havoc)

by keiramarcos, Vasilika



Series: Tangled Destinies - Russian Translation [8]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: All of the characters are AWESOME, Alternate Universe, Betazoid!Jim, Empathy, Established Relationship, Except for those who are SO not, F/M, Family Feels, M/M, Psychic Abilities, Psychic!Jim, Romance, T'hy'la, Telepathy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiramarcos/pseuds/keiramarcos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasilika/pseuds/Vasilika
Summary: Шокирующее и переворачивающее жизнь событие меняет все для семьи Спока.





	Разрушение (Havoc)

**Author's Note:**

> **Translator:** [Василика](https://ficbook.net/authors/15907)  
>  (основной профиль)
> 
> Все примечания находятся в самом конце этого текста. Помимо этого есть некоторое количество дополнительной информации, которую будет полезно знать. Так что вы можете перейти по нижеуказанной ссылке и прочитать и эти сведения, и примечания там (возможно, так вам будет удобнее, вместо того чтобы крутить кучу текста вниз до пояснений).
> 
> **Все примечания и дополнительная информация:**  
>  [Примечания](https://vash-drakon.livejournal.com/3547.html)
> 
> Так же _крайне_ рекомендую зайти вот сюда за актерским составом (так будете лучше представлять ОЖП и ОМП. На странице выберите вкладку «The Cast»): [The Cast](http://keiramarcos.com/fan-fiction/star-trek/tangled-destinies-ks/#tabs-1457-0-1)
> 
> На любые упущенные опечатки указывайте в комментариях - исправлю! :)
> 
>  **Обложка всей серии Tangled Destinies такая:** [Tangled Destinies cover](https://keiramarcos.files.wordpress.com/2010/04/tangleddestinies-cover.jpg)  
> 
> 
> И напоследок: рейтинг этой части - **PG**.
> 
> *****
> 
> **Оригинальная история здесь -**  
>  [Tangled Destinies: Havoc](http://keiramarcos.com/2011/10/31/tangled-destinies-havoc/)  
> 

## ❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋

## Разрушение (Havoc)  

 

 

 

Никто не бросил на них и взгляда, пока Сарек и Кристофер Пайк двигались по коридорам и турболифтам, которые составляли больницу Звездного флота. На Пайке не было его формы, а посол Вулкана был одет настолько неформально, насколько от него можно было ожидать: его верхняя накидка была достаточно простой и, пожалуй, тонкой, но все еще предоставляла ему столь необходимую защиту от прохладных температур Земли в степени, достаточной для оптимального уровня выполнения своих обязанностей. В больнице они оба появлялись нередко, особенно по пятничным вечерам, когда смело направлялись за доктором МакКоем, вытаскивая его из кабинета и _сопровождая_ прочь оттуда, чтобы позднее усадить за стол Аманды Грейсон как цивилизованного человека.

В стабильности этого процесса Сарек не находил ничего иного, кроме как некоего чувства покоя. Леонард всегда довольно громко жаловался, когда собирал вещи и закрывал свой офис, после чего они садились в машину, которая была доступна для коммондора в любое время, и ехали в дом Сарека, где их ждала Аманда. Пайк шутливо называл ее «главной женщиной в своей жизни», и Сарек полагал, что это было правдой, а Аманда, по-видимому, ничуть не смущалась, пользуясь этой властью над ними, когда бы ни захотела.

Он проверил свой коммуникатор, когда тот завибрировал, и прочитал сообщение от Спока, подтверждающего, что они прибыли в посольство на персональном аэромобиле их семьи, чтобы забрать Аманду со встречи, которая затянулась дольше ожидаемого. Ранее днем Сарек прислал своему сыну и его паре письмо с просьбой заехать за его женой, потому что мысль о ней в каком-либо публичном транспорте была ему неприятна. Аманда была сильным человеком, но все же достаточно хрупкой и очень красивой, и если бы он себе позволил, то уделял бы волнению за ее физическое состояние 98.56 процента всего дня.

\- О чем задумался? – слегка улыбнулся, обращаясь к нему, Пайк. – Выглядишь недовольным.

\- Это не так, – отозвался Сарек, даже не посмотрев на друга. – Я размышлял, что, возможно, мне следовало связать себя узами с менее привлекательной женщиной.

\- А… – Пайк запихнул руки в карманы и с юмором ответил: – Да, знаешь, по-моему, я понимаю, как женитьба на прекрасной умной леди может вогнать мужика в депрессию.

\- Я провожу немалое количество времени, беспокоясь о ее благосостоянии, когда она не со мной. Особенно после того, как мы переселились на Землю.

\- Ясно, – двери турболифта открылись, и они вышли из кабины. – Ты поэтому послал за ней Джима и Спока?

\- Моей жене не следует пользоваться публичным транспортом.

\- Не могу не согласиться. В противном случае нам, наверное, приходилось бы забирать ее из-под надзора безопасников каждый день. Она довольно бойкая, когда раздражается.

Сарек начал было что-то говорить, но споткнулся от внезапно обрушившейся на него волны такой огромной ментальной боли и шока, что он выкрикнул что-то нечленораздельное и едва ли заметил, как Крис схватил его, не давая упасть.

\- Аманда…

*** * * ***

Джим перекатился на живот и заставил себя сесть, несмотря на боль, мечущуюся яростной горячей дрожью по всему телу. Как только он был в состоянии удержаться на коленях, то потянулся к Споку, который в тот момент как раз пытался встать.

\- Полегче, не торопись.

\- Что… – голос Спока был окрашен растерянностью. – Что случилось?

\- Кажется, какой-то взрыв, – они медленно поднялись, и Джим начал озираться, ища Стонна, с которым они буквально только что разделились в вестибюле, но вулканца нигде не было. Передняя часть здания была полностью обрушена, а изгибы лестниц, ведших вверх в другую часть посольства, слегка покачивались. – Надеюсь, Стонн вышел до того, как… – он осекся и стер пыль с лица, лезшую в глаза.

\- Мама… – Спок резко развернулся и направился к ступеням.

\- Стой-стой, – вцепился в него Джим. – Лучше пойдем по эвакуационной лестнице. Эти и так на честном слова держатся, еще обвалятся под нами.

Спок согласно кивнул и дрожащими руками достал из кармана коммуникатор.

\- Мой отец. Я должен… – он нахмурился. – Он больше не работает.

Джим вытащил свой и раздосадованно рыкнул.

\- Может, получиться починить, если раскулачить их оба и заменить поврежденные детали. Но сначала нам надо убраться отсюда, пока потолок не рухнул нам на голову. Взрыв, похоже, произошел в восточном крыле и задел часть главного входа. Аманда была с послом Т’Пол?

\- Да, она встречалась с одним человеком по поводу его дочери, она наполовину вулканка и наполовину человек, как я. Они должны были быть на десятом этаже… – Спок сглотнул ком в горле. – Офис Т’Пол в восточном крыле.

Джим прикрыл глаза, и Спок пошатнулся, ощутив, как тот позволяет себе ослабить контроль над своим разумом, чего он практически никогда не делал. Через их узы он почувствовал, как Джим легко потянулся ментальными нитями вдоль той, которая соединяла Спока с его матерью.

\- Она ранена, – хрипло сказал он, когда они перебрались через завал и начали карабкаться через огромную кучу гранита, который прежде был главным входом в посольство, – но не смертельно, думаю, у нее сломана лодыжка. Т’Пол без сознания, и еще твоя мать очень сильно беспокоится за кого-то третьего в той комнате, я… я не уверен за кого именно. Она дезориентирована, и в ее разуме… будто кто-то давит, но…

\- Это мой отец?

\- Я не знаю, – покачал головой Джим. – Его ментальные прикосновения… они как правило такие замысловатые и непростые, но обстоятельства наверняка могли заставить его быть куда менее сдержанным в желании соединиться с его парой. Ты от него что-нибудь улавливаешь?

\- Непонимание, злость, – негромко произнес Спок, когда они начали оттаскивать обломки, загораживавшие путь к пожарным лестницам, – волнение. Он обеспокоен за нас обоих и особенно за мою мать. Что-то… _совсем_ не так.

*** * * ***

Аманда обхватила пальцами запястье Т’Пол, пытаясь успокоить себя размеренным биением пульса под кожей ее подруги. Вулканка по внешности была примерно ее возраста, но Аманда знала, что ей было уже сто лет. По меркам своего народа, Т’Пол была подвижной и еще довольно молодой, но рухнувшее на нее здание… От такого пользы никому не будет.

Девочка отчаянно вцепилась в Аманду, уже не плача, а онемело жавшись к ней, оглушенная эмоциональной травмой от потери своего единственного родителя. Аманда чувствовала ее в глубине своего разума, где прежде ощущала лишь своего мужа, и думала, что же сделала эта малышка, чтобы создать между ними связь. Она была совсем не похожа на узы, которые существовали между нею и Сареком, - более легкая, искрящаяся от отчаяния и страха быть отвергнутой. Ее отец называл ее Марой, хотя Аманде было известно, что на самом деле ее имя было Т’Мара – хорошее имя для получеловека.

Настойчивое и взволнованное давление сознания Сарека на ее собственное не облегчало положения, а тяжесть разума Мары отталкивала все остальное. Она не думала, что ребенок пытался разорвать ее узы с Сареком, а наоборот старался защитить ту тонкую хрупкую нить, которая появилась между ними. Аманда провела свободной рукой по черным кудряшкам Мары и на мгновение закрыла глаза, когда разум Джима снова прокатился поверх ее собственного. Он сделал это уже несколько раз с момента взрыва.

Она знала, что он и Спок шли за ней. Это волновало ее: им следовало выбраться из здания, а не забираться в него еще глубже. Это было рискованно. Это было глупо. Это было так по-человечески. В иных обстоятельствах она была бы рада действиям своего сына. На данном же этапе она планировала потом преподать им лекцию, когда они все будут в безопасности.

*** * * ***

Работа снаружи посольства Вулкана кипела. Медицинский персонал, саперы и практически все, кого Звездный флот мог отправить на помощь, опускались к месту происшествия так же быстро, как оттуда забирали других людей. Некоторые части здания были защищены от транспортировок в обе стороны, но саперы и спасатели корпели над планом по проникновению в посольство для спасения выживших. Еще только прибыв, они зарегистрировали признаки жизни и эвакуировали всех, кого могли, в течение двадцати минут после появления.

\- Скотти, не молчи!

Лейтенант Скотт оторвался от портативной транспортаторной системы, с которой он опустился с «Йорктауна», и нахмурился. Технология использовалась для добычи полезных ископаемых, и он был готов начать, когда ему скажут, чтобы спасатели могли пройти внутрь.

\- Я работаю так быстро, как могу, коммондор. Мы отправили сорок ботов-наблюдателей, чтобы определить, где я могу начать использовать систему, чтобы начать рыть дыру, потому что щиты посольства перебивают показания датчиков. Надо быть осторожными, если я уберу обломки не в том месте, все здание может рухнуть. Результаты уже приходят, и Брандт работает над планом посольства.

\- Что вызвало все это?

\- Да тут к бабке не ходи, сэр, – Скотти покосился на Сарека, который стал безмолвной тенью Пайка с момента их прибытия десять минут назад. – Бомба. Определенно бомба. О’Хейл разбирает образцы, и он уже нашел несколько частей в развалинах. Кажется, выглядит все не слишком заморочисто, но о подробностях вам лучше у него спросить.

Пайк кивнул и покосился на МакКоя, руководившего полевым госпиталем для пострадавших. У них ушел почти час, чтобы расчистить достаточно места вокруг посольства, чтобы начать: часть стен сооружения вылетела наружу, убив людей на улице и нанеся достаточно повреждений всем зданиям вокруг, что затруднило спасательные работы. Корабли на орбите уже скоординировали свои действия и поднимали всех, кого можно было. За щитами посольства оставались еще двадцать шесть человек, которых не могли вытащить, а аварийные системы были испорчены, и никто не мог ввести приоритетный код **[1]**.

Они оба вернулись к научной станции, где следили за жизненными показателями тех, кто еще был внутри.

\- Есть изменения, коммандер Бек?

\- Да, сэр, – он указал на экран, который позволял ему охватывать все здание. – Два сигнала, о которых я вам говорил, они все еще двигаются вверх по направлению к комнатам послов. Ни один из них, похоже, не потерпел каких-либо серьезных травм.

Пайк свирепо уставился на пару точек на мониторе.

\- Еще кто-то перемещается?

\- Нет, сэр. Остальные сигналы непрерывны, и люди ранены, некоторые довольно сильно, но они не могу выбраться оттуда, где они сейчас. Мне кажется, те двое хотят попасть сюда, – он ткнул пальцем в монитор в то место, где светились три точки. – В том направлении, куда они идут, больше никого нет. В комнате есть еще одно тело, человек, вероятно, погиб от взрыва. Состояние остальных варьируется. У меня слишком много помех, так что я не знаю, насколько все плохо, но никто из тех, кто до сих пор там, кажется, не ранен смертельно. Жаль, что мы с этими двумя связаться не можем, – он махнул в сторону двух сигналов, – они б нам помогли. Они всего метрах в девяноста от генератора защитного поля.

Пайк нахмурился и посмотрел на Сарека, который, не мигая, уставился на экран так, будто тот был единственным спасательным кругом.

\- Каковы шансы, что эта парочка - наши дети?

Сарек прищурился.

\- Пятьсот к одному в пользу данного предположения.

\- Ты можешь поговорить со Споком?

\- Нет, – Сарек покачал головой. – Я знаю, что здоровье моего сына в достаточно приемлемой форме и что он очень волнуется за свою мать. Если бы Джим был ранен, я бы почувствовал беспокойство за него, но ничего подобного нет. Следовательно, они должны быть вместе и в хорошем состоянии.

\- Ясно, – Пайк сделал глубокий вдох и обернулся. Заметив Джарета и посла Делойя как раз за оградой, он быстро направился к ним.

\- Джарет… – он пропустил их, кинув пристальный взгляд на безопасников, которые было начали протестовать. – Джим внутри.

Джарет на мгновение прикрыл глаза.

\- Не думаю, что он ранен. Я решил, что он будет тут с тобой, так что мы пришли предложить свою помощь, но офицеры не хотели нас слушать.

\- Там взорвалась бомба, – коротко бросил Пайк. – Туда не пускают никого кроме персонала Звездного флота, – он подтащил Джарета к станции Бека. – Коммандер Бек, объясните Джарету, что вам нужно от Джима и Спока. Он свяжется с моим сыном и передаст информацию.

\- Вашим сыном? – Бек посмотрел на два сигнала. – Он, кажется, в старшей школе, нет?

\- Он уже был бы в академии Звездного флота, если б я ему позволил, – огрызнулся Пайк. – Он чертов гений, коммандер, и знает системы безопасности Федерации, а его пара - вулканские. Поскольку посольство использует первые, но скорее всего на языке вторых, я не могу представить, чтобы кто-то еще мог лучше с этим справиться.

\- Понял, – быстро кивнул Бек и поманил к себе Джарета. – Посол Сарек, нам понадобится ваш приоритетный код. Если они смогут напрямую его ввести…

*** * * ***

Джим запнулся и впечатался в стену, вскоре после того как Спок с силой метнул его через шесть отсутствующих ступеней.

\- Ох ты ж…

\- Джим?

\- Это Джарет, – Джим потер лоб и зажмурился. – Сейчас, секунду.

Спок не отпускал Джима, удерживая его в вертикальном положении, и терпеливо ждал окончания телепатического контакта. Он уловил отзвуки их беседы, и нечего успокаивающего в них не было. Подтверждение о бомбе пришло первым, потому что Джим потребовал ответа на этот вопрос. Когда он уловил смысл того, что творилось в голове его пары, он схватил Джима за локоть и повел его вверх по лестнице по направлению к комнате, где находился генератор защитного поля.

Возле двери Джим резко оборвал связь с Джаретом и неровно вдохнул.

\- Дело дрянь.

\- Согласен.

\- Надо бы почаще тренироваться, телепатическая связь не должна меня так изнурять ментально, – Джим потер виски, морщась от того, как неприятно заныла при этом движении усеянная синяками спина и болезненно отозвались потянутые мышцы.

У него было такое чувство, что он влез в драку, хотя в реальности он уже год ни с кем не мерялся кулаками. Пайк считал такое поведение неприемлемым, и четвертая стычка, которую заварил Джим после переезда в Сан-Франциско, стала его последней. Он не хотел, чтобы этот человек злился на него снова… никогда.

\- Твой папа снаружи, – продолжил Джим, – и мой тоже. Джарет передал, что они не в восторге от того, что мы идем к закрытым для транспортации местам, – щеки Спока позеленели. – М-да, не особо логично.

\- Мама ранена и в ловушке.

Это было единственным, что сказал Спок по этому поводу. Джиму пришло в голову, что скоро всем будет преподан урок, насколько _логичным_ мог быть Спок и насколько эта самая хренова логика могла выводить из себя, когда оборачивалась против них. Он сомневался, что даже Сарек был по-настоящему готов к подобным переменам в его сыне, несмотря на то, насколько иной стала их жизнь после того, как они поселились на Земле.

Они ввели код Сарека, чтобы открыть дверь, но Спок не дал Джим сунуться туда.

\- Это… – Джим охнул и стиснул зубы. – Черт, серьезно?

\- Хотя я никогда прежде не видел бомбы, – голос Спока был холоден и ровен, – я думаю, мы оба в состоянии прийти к логичному выводу, что устройство, присоединенное к генератору, является именно бомбой.

\- Которая не взорвалась после первой, – пробормотал Джим. – А это значит, что она все еще может быть действующей и нестабильной. Надо… надо забрать отсюда твою маму.

Они быстро начали спускаться вниз по ступеням, пока Джим мысленно отправлял отчаянные «Черт, твою ж мать!» Джарету, из-за которых спасатели начали буквально вгрызаться в обломки, проникая в разрушенный вестибюль уже через минуту.

*** * * ***

Аманда сумела сесть, и задача эта оказалась не из легких, учитывая, что за нее цеплялись примерно шестьдесят пять килограммов лишнего веса. Она смутно помнила, как была поражена тяжестью обманчиво хрупкого ребенка, когда Спок только начал ходить. Т’Мара была в этом отношении такой же.

\- Вы ранены?

Аманда повернулась и с облегчением посмотрела на Т’Пол.

\- Не так сильно, как вы. По-моему, у меня лодыжка сломана.

Т’Пол слегка пошевелилась и приняла сидячее положение.

\- Отец девочки?

\- Мертв, – Аманда взглянула туда, где лежал Орланд Фрэнкс, и сглотнула. – И у меня проблема.

Т’Пол кивнула.

\- Да, я вижу. Она уже создала узы с вами?

\- Да, – Аманда осторожно передвинула ребенка, беспокоясь, что у нее могли быть травмы, незаметные для глаза. – Я потеряла сознание, и, думаю, Сарек был скомпрометирован насилием и смертями… Я не знаю, сколько погибло.

\- В посольстве сегодня было почти две сотни человек, – произнесла Т’Пол. – У меня есть раны, но ни одна из них не является смертельной, если только спасательные службы не задержатся на очень долгий срок.

\- Вы можете стоять?

\- Нет. У меня повреждена большеберцовая кость, так же имеет место внутреннее кровотечение, и я… – она осеклась и сделала глубокий вдох, – эмоционально скомпрометирована. В нынешнем своем состоянии я не могу прибегнуть к помощи целительного транса.

Аманда поморщилась.

\- Это был…

\- Да, – поняла незаконченную фразу Т’Пол. – Судя по всему, было приведено в действие взрывное устройство. Эта часть посольства отгорожена щитами, но очевидно, они были повреждены.

\- Поэтому нас отсюда не подняли? Они не могут взломать систему?

\- Вероятнее всего, последняя значительно повреждена, – объяснила вулканка, вскидывая бровь. – Как вам, разумеется, известно, будь все иначе, Сарек уже вытащил бы вас отсюда.

Аманда покраснела и кивнула.

\- Он волнуется. Я чувствую это.

\- Я думаю, термин «волнуется» не отражает и малой части его состояния, – хрипло хмыкнула Т’Пол. – Желание Сарека уберечь и заботиться о вас известно всем. Однажды он угрожал убить члена Высшего Совета, когда он имел неосторожность оскорбить вас за то, что вы были человеком.

\- Да нет, не было такого.

\- Полагаю, его точное высказывание было следующим: « _Заговорите о моей жене еще хоть раз в таком тоне, Селак, и я лично вам продемонстрирую, насколько нецивилизованным сделала меня моя человеческая супруга_ ».

Аманда приоткрыла рот.

\- Т’Пол…

\- Т’Пау пришлось распустить собравшихся и медитировать несколько часов. По-моему, в тот день произошел тот самый случай во всей ее жизни, когда она находилась в секундах от того, чтобы едва не рассмеяться. Селак вскоре был смещен с поста члена Совета.

Аманда погладила Т’Мару по спине, обдумывая это. Она помнила, как Селак покинул Высший Совет, но многие шептались, что это было связано с его политическими наклонностями.

\- Сарек никогда не говорил мне.

\- Я уверена, что Сарек настроил против себя немало заклятых врагов, отстаивая вашу честь. Создавалось впечатление, что это было его… любимым занятием, – Т’Пол прислонилась к стене возле Аманды с тяжелым болезненным вздохом.

\- У вулканцев нет _любимых занятий_ , – отозвалась Аманда и улыбнулась, когда Т’Пол выразительно покосилась на нее. – У них есть _интересы_ , выходящие за рамки традиционных академических целей.

Т’Пол фыркнула, и Аманда искренне и легко рассмеялась, проводя пальцами по кудряшкам Т’Мары.

\- Она без сознания.

\- У нее психологический шок. Ей лучше не просыпаться, пока мы не найдем наилучшего способа как можно более эффективно помочь ей и избавиться от связи, которую она создавала между вами.

Аманда напряглась, и в ее глазах появилась сталь.

\- Избавиться?

\- Если мы этого не предпримем, она сформирует полноценные родительские узы.

Сердце Аманды сжалось при мысли о том, чего она так отчаянно хотела, но не имела возможности получить, пускай это дал бы ей и не ее родной сын.

\- А если я не против? Ее отец мертв… Он сказал, что у него нет родственников, которые помогли бы ему.

\- Клан ее матери…

\- Отрекся и от нее, и от Т’Мары! – огрызнулась Аманда и прикрыла глаза, успокаиваясь. – Она заслуживает большего, чем расти в таких ужасных условиях, вечно получать косые взгляды и плохое обращение из-за того выбора, который сделали ее родители.

\- Я не могу не согласиться с вашими убеждениями, – Т’Пол едва заметно нахмурилась. – Но что если Сарек не поддержит вас?

\- Я связана узами с одним из наиболее влиятельных и богатых мужчин на Вулкане, – мягко напомнила Аманда. – Он не отказывал мне ни в чем с того дня, как мы поженились, не откажет и в этом.

\- Я… – Т’Пол оборвала себя. – Я поддерживаю вас.

\- Хорошо, – Аманда снова погладила девочку по голове и кивнула самой себе. – Я уже доказала себе, что могу быть прекрасной матерью.

\- Истинно так. Никто не сможет предоставить ни одного логичного аргумента в противовес этому факту.

*** * * ***

Крис хотел отговорить Сарека от решения транспортироваться в здание, но одного взгляда на лицо вулканца хватило, чтобы передумать. Пайк не был намерен оставаться в стороне, так что третировать своего друга за желание найти своего сына и жену он был просто не в праве. Вопреки просьбам Джарета, Джим и Спок все еще двигались в направлении Аманды Грейсон, несмотря на тот факт, что сообщили о еще не сдетонировавшей бомбе, оставшейся в посольстве.

Лестницы были в ужасном состоянии, большая их часть уже была сломана, но ни Сарека, ни Пайка это не остановило от того, чтобы воспользоваться ими.

\- Генератор поля на шестом этаже, – бросил Сарек через плечо, хватаясь за погнутые перила и перелезая через провалившиеся ступеньки. Он без колебаний протянул коммондору руку и помог ему перебраться. – Аманда и посол Т’Пол должны быть на десятом.

\- Как бы сильно мне не хотелось пойти к ним, думаю, для нас будет лучше осмотреть устройство на генераторе и выяснить, можем ли мы его оттуда убрать.

\- Согласен, – Сарек замер и полностью перевел свое внимание на Пайка. – Я не хотел обсуждать это при остальных, но если бомба сработает, взрыв будет масштабным. Наши генераторы приводятся в действие дилитием.

\- Отлично, – поморщился Пайк и знаком предложил им двигаться дальше. – Насколько _масштабным_?

\- За ним последует полное уничтожение всего здания и большей части близлежащих районов. Двадцать километров во всех направлениях. Слишком огромная площадь для эвакуации.

\- Это же… сотни тысяч людей… – губы Криса сжались в тонкую нить. – А можем мы тогда перенести отсюда весь генератор?

\- У нас нет иного выбора, – отозвался Сарек. – Риск предельно велик.

*** * * ***

Дверь в кабинет Т’Пол была завалена огромной кучей обломков, но все же они сумели раздвинуть их достаточно, чтобы пролезть. Офис был разрушен почти полностью, и у Джима подкосились колени, когда он увидел Т’Пол и Аманду Грейсон, приткнувшихся в более-менее уцелевший угол. Последняя прижимала к себе девочку и очень сердито смотрела на них.

Спок изогнул бровь, а Джим смущенно потер шею.

\- Вы оба… под домашним арестом. Да, под домашним арестом. Навсегда. На всю жизнь, – Аманда нахмурилась. – Спок, где твой отец?

Глаза Спока слегка остекленели, когда он ментально потянулся к Сареку.

\- Он в посольстве, возле генератора защитного полня. Там осталась еще одна бомба. С ним коммондор Пайк.

\- Ну тогда и они под арестом, – фыркнула Аманда и знаком велела им подойти. – У Т’Пол сломана нога.

*** * * ***

Сарек редко попадал в ситуации, когда он оказывался во власти своей человеческой жены. В их интимной жизни бывали моменты, когда физическое и эмоциональное наслаждение, которое они испытывали, захлестывало их с головой, и в тех случаях его, дрожащего и находившегося на грани, обнимали ее тонкие нежные руки.

Вид ее, лежащей на кровати в больнице Звездного флота, прижимающей к себе маленького ребенка с решительностью, засевшей во взгляде и линии губ, заставил его занервничать так, что он никогда не позволил бы себе признаться об этом вслух. Ее пальцы перебирали волосы девочки.

\- Аманда.

Ее глаза устремились к нему, и она чуть прищурилась.

\- Сарек.

Он замер и попытался еще раз:

\- Жена….

\- Клан матери девочки отрекся от нее и от ребенка, когда она связала себя узами с человеком, – ровно проговорила Аманда. – Ее отец погиб, и у него не было родных, к которым он мог бы обратиться за помощью; по этой причине он сегодня и встречался с Т’Пол.

Сарек медленно наклонив голову, поняв, что его жена уже все для себя определила.

\- Ты желаешь сохранить связь, которую она создавал с тобой.

Пальцы Аманды на мгновение сжались сильнее, и она продолжила:

\- Я считаю, что она пострадала от слишком многих потерь для своего столь юного возраста и отчаянно пытается сохранить то, что возникло между нею и мной. Я не хочу, чтобы ей стало еще хуже, когда мы уничтожим те родительские узы, которая она стремится закончить. Ты мог… ты мог бы ей помочь.

Сарек никогда не был способен отказать ей в чем либо, но политические последствия того, о чем она просила, станут серьезными. Т’Пау подчинится воле Аманды взять этого ребенка в семью, потому что было очевидно, что Т’Пол это уже одобрила. Его взгляд метнулся к вулканце, и он обнаружил, что она пристально смотрит на него со своего места, где регенератор костей сращивал ее перелом.

\- Ситуация не будет простой, – спокойно и невозмутимо сказала Т’Пол. – Клан ее матери может начать возражать против принятия их брошенного ребенка в наш клан.

Лично Сареку дела до этого не было практически никакого. Положение его Дома было устойчивым и высоким, его состояние – большим, социальное влияние – немалым, а политические связи растянулись так далеко, как ни у одной из других семей на Вулкане. К тому же после переезда на Землю, он оставил едва ли не все свои козыри в отношении силы и власти их клана в умелых руках Т’Пау.

\- Ты уверена, жена?

\- Да.

\- А что думает Спок? – поинтересовался Сарек. Его прошлая попытка привести в семью еще одного ребенка окончилась плохо. Разорванные узы с Сайбоком все еще гудели от боли. Не то чтобы он обращал на нее внимание каждый день, но она все равно была там, незыблемая и постоянная.

\- Я… – Аманда на мгновение прикрыла глаза, после чего твердо кивнула. – Спок знает о моей любви к нему, а теперь и к ней. Он не возражает.

Сарек хмыкнул и внимательно посмотрел на девочку.

\- Сколько ей лет?

\- Четыре года, шесть месяцев и пятнадцать солнечных дней, – немедленно ответила ему Т’Пол. – По земным исчислениям.

\- Хорошо, – Сарек сомкнул ладони за спиной. – Да будет так.

*** * * ***

Спок, не мигая, изучал результаты скана Джима. Количество псионной активности, которой подвергся в посольстве Джим, было невероятно высоко. Его тренировки не подготовили его к подобному, он не мог успокоиться, зная, какое огромное число эмоций его пара уловила сегодня отовсюду, и понимая, что и сам был их жертвой.

Джим слегка повернул к нему голову и, когда их взгляды встретились, протянул к нему руку. Спок почувствовал, как к щекам приливает кровь, но он не мог отказаться от комфорта, который ему предлагал Джим. Он переплел их пальцы, придвинувшись ближе к кровати.

\- Твои псионные данные беспорядочны и хаотичны.

\- Да… – протянул Джим. – То, что случилось… столько чувств разом… ужасно…

Спок кивнул, прижимая два пальцы к пульсу на запястье Джима; этот жест был настолько интимным, что вулканка напротив них выпустила действительно громкий вздох. Спок мельком покосился на нее и обнаружил, что она крайне быстро сумела снова взять себя под контроль.

\- Доктор МакКой, Джим может уйти?

\- Нет, – МакКой махнул в сторону кровати, на которой должен был лежать Спок. – И ты кстати тоже. А ну быстро в койку!

Спок в последний раз сжал руку Джима, после чего послушно опустился на указанное ему место, когда МакКой издал нетерпеливый возглас.

\- Каково состояние моей матери, доктор?

\- Она в… больничном изоляторе с Т’Пол и твоим отцом. Ребенок, который был при ней, все еще без сознания.

\- Она получила серьезную эмоциональную травму, – пробормотал Спок. – Ее отец погиб сегодня при взрыве.

МакКой поморщился.

\- С одного из кораблей на орбите спустится вулканский целитель. Стопак совершает обходы, к вам он тоже заскочит. Решение насчет того, можете вы быть свободны или нет, принимать ему.

\- Я вас понял, доктор.

МакКой фыркнул и ткнул пальцем в Джима.

\- Даже не вздумай вставать, ясно? Дай твоему регенератору сделать свою работу, – после чего он обратился к Споку: – И почему ты не в целительном трансе, кстати о птичках?

Спок отвел взгляд.

\- Я никогда не начинал его без присмотра моего отца, доктор МакКой.

Тот поколебался, но отступил.

\- Если Стопак разрешит, займешься этим дома.

*** * * ***

Кристофер Пайк находился на шестой встрече за три часа и едва мог сосредоточиться на том, что говорилось. Все его мысли целиком и полностью зациклились в другом месте с противоположной стороны Управления Звездного флота. Его сын, его друг и любовник, да к тому же еще и безо всяких сомнений его лучший друг, все они были там, пытаясь справиться с пережитым, пока его заставляли выслушивать планы действий.

\- Пайк, мы вам наскучили?

Крис пождал губы и подался вперед.

\- Мой сын был там во время взрыва, адмирал Комак. Мне не скучно, я едва нахожу себе место от беспокойства. Я был вынужден прийти на это собрание, хотя должен был находиться рядом с ним. И все же я пытаюсь выполнять свою работу самым лучшим образом, какой только возможен в сложившихся обстоятельствах.

\- Вы отдали приказ переместить устройство и взорвать его, не обратившись за помощью к саперу. Не было собрано доказательств, не была составлена документация. Как вы можете это объяснить? – потребовал ответа Комак.

\- Сегодня умерло больше сотни граждан Федерации. Если бы сдетонировала вторая бомба, погибло бы еще больше людей, и на этот риск я пойти не мог. Я провел оценку на месте и принял меры. У меня не было другого выбора, кроме как убрать бомбу как можно дальше ото всех.

\- Ваше решение было импульсивным.

\- Ну, разумеется, – Пайк изогнул бровь и откинулся на спинку кресла. – Несмотря на это, я не вижу иных вариантов, к которым мог бы прибегнуть, – он встал и оправил форму. – Адмирал Арчер, могу я быть свободен? Я хотел бы навестить моего сына.

Арчер кивнул.

\- Конечно, Крис. Передай Джиму от меня привет.

Пайк был уже в дверях, когда Комак кинул ему вслед:

\- Он - сын Джорджа Кирка.

Коммондор остановился и повернулся, тяжелым взглядом уставившись на мужчину.

\- Джеймс Кирк - мой сын во _всех_ возможных отношениях. Нет никого и ничего, перед чем я отступлю, лишь бы сделать его жизнь безопасной и счастливой. Я очень надеюсь, что вы понимаете это, адмирал Комак, и что вы _никогда_ этого не забудете.

*** * * ***

Джим проснулся, почувствовал нежные взволнованные прикосновения к своему разуму. Он открыл глаза и увидел Кристофера Пайка, сидевшего на стуле между ним и Споком. В руке он держал ПАДД, и был очевидно, что он силился прочесть то, что было отображено на экране, но безуспешно: в чертах его лица застыло напряжение, его глаза слегка покраснели от утомления.

\- Привет.

Пайк немедленно посмотрел на него.

\- Привет, сынок.

\- Прости за… ну, просто прости, – Джим поднял ладонь в знак поражения. – Мы хотели добраться до нее, ни о чем другом даже не думали.

\- Она важна для вас обоих, – отозвался Пайк и, отложив ПАДД, наклонился к Джиму. – Я не виню тебя за то, что ты отправился за ней вместо того, чтобы попытаться выбраться. Я бы поступил так же. Я определенно не мешкал, стараясь попасть туда как можно скорее.

Джим кивнул и, нахмурившись, поерзал под одеялом, которым был укрыт.

\- Споку нужен его отец.

Пайк покосился на юного вулканца, который внешне казался спящим.

\- По-моему, он отдыхает.

Джим помотал головой.

\- Он медитирует, я помог ему войти в это состояние, но ему больно, и ему нужен целительный транс, но достичь нужной ступени без своего оцта он не может, – Джим закусил губу. – Он отказался позвать его, потому что знает, что Сарек с его матерью, и не хочет вмешиваться.

\- Это связано с парами и всем таким? – мягко поинтересовался Пайк.

\- Ну типа того, – Джим повел плечами. – Спок знает, сколько комфорта сейчас может дать супруг. Он не решается встрять и потревожить своих родителей.

\- Так ты меня просишь привести его отца?

\- Нет. Да. Ну… – Джим вздохнул и повернулся на бок. – Я тоже им мешать не хочу, я знаю, как сильно она была напугана, и боль той девочки я тоже чувствую. А еще… в докторе Грейсон что-то изменилось, но я не могу объяснить этого. Раньше все было по-другому.

\- Я проверю, как у них там дела, – поднялся Пайк, – и выясню, может ли Сарек заглянуть на минуту. Я дам ему знать, что ты и Спок хотели бы его видеть, – он потрепал Джима по макушке, когда тот расслабился. – Целитель Стопак скоро будет тут. Немало из выживших после взрыва потеряло свои пары, и они в плохой форме.

\- Я их всех чувствую, – тихо признался Джим. – Не так как раньше, но, наверное, многие из них были подняты на корабль на орбите.

Пайк сжал пальцы на его руке, после чего отступил и отправился искать МакКоя, которого обнаружил в его кабинете в компании огромной чашки кофе и Эйфелевой башни из ПАДДов. Кристина Чапел молча сидела напротив него, уставившись в свою кружку.

\- Привет.

Оба повернулись к нему, их глаза были такими же красными как у него самого, а вид – изможденный. МакКой обратился к Чапел:

\- Кристина, найди свободную кровать и поспи столько, сколько сможешь. Я попрошу Джона тебя разбудить, если ты нам понадобишься.

Сестра поспешно поднялась и покинула офис с тяжелым вздохом, кивнув Пайку, когда проходила мимо него, и закрыв за собой дверь. Крис прислонился к стене и прикрыл веки.

\- Ужасный день.

\- Нам до сих пор не известно точное число погибших, – МакКой с силой провел ладонями по лицу. – Нам, возможно, придется полагаться на данные сенсоров, чтобы составить записи по смертям, самым близким ко взрыву. ДНК образцы по-прежнему поступают, – он отпил кофе. – Ты сам как?

\- Чем старше становится Джим, чем больше мне кажется, что я не в состоянии хоть как-то его защитить, – пробормотал Крис. – Джордж… не выкидывал чего-то безрассудного, но он был отважным и готов был пожертвовать собой. Он бы закрыл эту бомбу собой, имейся хоть малейший шанс, что этим он спасет кого-то. Джим в этом плане очень на него похож.

\- Ну, положим, мы об этом и так уже знали, после того как выяснили, что он почти съехал с обрыва на машине Джорджа, – сухо кинул МакКой. – Бесстрашие у него в костях, возможно, остаточный эмоциональный след от последних минут жизни его отца.

\- Что бы Джордж ему ни передал, это помогло ему пережить детство, которое вывернуло бы наизнанку кого угодно, – наконец произнес Крис и плюхнулся на стул, на котором до этого сидела Чапел. – Я думал, Кристина сейчас в Бостоне, учится в медицинской школе.

\- У нее каникулы, она приехала навестить семью. Повезло нам, что она сегодня была тут: помощь в экстренных ситуациях от нее просто бесценна. Она хорошо работает с эмпатами, Джим сказал, ее разум прекрасно огражден, что в таких ситуациях воистину манна небесная. У меня через два часа после случившегося закончились все пси-ингибиторы, по крайней мере те, которые могут нормально подействовать на выведенных из равновесия вулканцев. С их планеты сюда уже направился корабль, битком забитый целителями.

\- Половина Вулканской Академии Наук находится здесь из-за семинара лейтенанта Скотта по варп-двигателям. Уже прошел слух, что причины атаки были политическими, мол, хотели подорвать научное сообщество Вулкана. Я, честно признаюсь, не вижу в этом никакого смысла. В том, что касается исследований, они очень изолированы.

\- Быстро ускользают от ответов и редко чем-то делятся, – хмыкнул МакКой. – Мне вот пришло в голову, что это и сделало их сейчас идеальной целью: в посольстве их было очень много. Хотя то же самое можно сказать и про посольство Бетазеда: там уже месяц людей как сельдей в бочке, большинство из тех, кто прибыл на церемонию обручения Спока и Джима, все еще тут.

Пайк наклонил голову в знак согласия.

\- Да, я в курсе. Его бабушка заходила ко мне несколько раз, пыталась наладить мосты после того, что случилось с Брайсом.

\- Ты ее простил?

Крис беспомощно повел плечами.

\- Она мать Джорджа, каждый раз когда я ее вижу, я вспоминаю о нем. У Джима могут быть его глаза, и усмешка, и манера держаться, но это не одно и то же.

\- Нет, сомневаюсь, – Леонард оставил в сторону свой остывший кофе и вздохнул. – О чем задумался?

\- У Аманды Грейсон все в порядке? Джим сказал, что она _ощущается_ странно.

\- А… Та маленькая девочка, которую они спасли вместе с ней и Т’Пол, сформировала какую-то связь с доктором Грейсон. Сарек помог девочке укрепить и закончить ее где-то полчаса назад. И эти узы потенциально создадут большую политическую заварушку на Вулкане, поскольку ребенок был фактически _брошен_ кланом ее матери из-за того, что она наполовину человек.

Пайк поморщился.

\- О да, только Сарек может вызвать такой инцидент на своей планете в такой день.

\- Он сделал это ради счастья Аманды, – коротко отозвался МакКой, – а малышка определенно заслуживает стабильности в жизни после того, как вот _так_ потеряла родителей.

Не согласиться Крис не мог. Он решил, что шепнет об этом Арчеру, чтобы воспользоваться его давящим авторитетом, если у Сарека возникнут проблемы.

\- Споку нужен его отец. Он не хочет этого признавать, а ни Джим, ни он сам не согласятся побеспокоить его, пока он с Амандой. Я _знаю_ , что Сарек хотел бы быть в курсе, и я правда без понятия, почему он все еще ничего не уловил через его узы со Споком.

\- Для вулканской телепатии важную роль играет близость, потому что в основе она у них контактная, – напомнил ему МакКой. – К тому же я предположу, что Спок до пара из ушей силится скрыть свое эмоциональное состояние от Сарека из-за эмпатической утечки со стороны Джима. Мягко выражаясь, это будет отвлекать, потому что я уверен, что Сарек обратил бы на это внимание сразу же.

\- Так мне сообщить ему или как?

\- А ты бы не хотел быть поставленным в известность, если бы ты нужен был Джиму? Ты не меньший отец, чем Сарек или я, доверься своим инстинктам.

\- Некоторые с этим не согласны, – пробурчал, поднимаясь, Пайк. – Комак «вежливо» указал, что Джим - сын Джорджа, а не мой.

\- Комаку лучше не совать свой нос, куда не следует, иначе его следующий осмотр станет испытанием в мазохизме, со степенью которого даже его несносная задница никогда не сталкивалась.

Крис засмеялся, покачав головой.

\- Прошу, не наделай ничего, что привлечет внимание этого гада. Я могу и сам с ним разобраться.

\- Как скажешь, – раздраженно бросил МакКой.

*** * * ***

Сарек поудобнее перехватил Т’Мару, прижимавшуюся к нему, и позволил кончикам пальцев коснуться одной из ее пси-точек, когда она беспокойно заерзала. На то, чтобы по-настоящему успокоить ее разум, ушли часы, и лишь после того, как он полностью открыл свое собственное сознание, ему стало ясно, как глубоко она пострадала. Девочка прицепилась своей нитью к узам, обрывки которых оставил в нем Сайбок. Ее живой разум пролился на него как солнечный свет, яркий и потрясающий, и необычно смягчил боль, оставшуюся в нем после ухода его первого сына.

\- Здор **о** во.

Подняв взгляд, Сарек увидел Криса Пайка, прислонившегося ко входу в комнату, которую он попросил предоставить для его жены и нового пополнения в их семье.

\- Крис.

Пайк вскинул бровь.

\- Я так понимаю, что могу тебя поздравить, – он пересек порог и закрыл за собой дверь.

\- Аманда была крайне настойчива. Она - потрясающий ребенок, ментально очень талантливый, как и Спок в ее годы. Я запросил ее медкарту и оформил заявление на опеку, подав заявку в суд Федерации.

Пайк сунул ладони в карманы, опираясь спиной на стену возле них.

\- Она красавица.

Сарек кивнул и приобнял девочку сильнее, когда она снова заелозила.

\- Я не уверен, как мне быть со Споком. Я не желаю повторить ошибок, которые совершил с Сайбоком.

\- Спок сейчас старше, чем был Сайбок, когда тому пришлось столкнуться с наличием еще одного ребенка у его родителей. И в своем разуме.

\- Сайбок находил присутствие Спока по сути вторжением во всех отношениях. Бывали времена, когда я беспокоился, что они могут начать драться друг с другом, хотя Спок тогда был еще маленьким, – впущенный им вздох был громким и тяжелым, и Пайк напрягся. – Спок был очень энергичным и эмоциональным ребенком. Сайбок считал это невероятно оскорбительным.

\- Я сомневаюсь, что между Споком и этой малышкой возникнут такие проблемы, Сарек. Она наполовину человек, по-моему, никто не поймет ее лучше, чем Спок. Он без труда делит свою мать с Джимом.

\- Джим - его t’hy’la, – Сарек на секунду прикрыл глаза. – Я понимаю, что смысл данного слова не полностью ясен вам; самым близким земным термином, я полагаю, будут «родственные души». Даже если бы они не сформировали романтические отношения, в момент своей встречи Джеймс и Спок стали бы теми, кто пронес бы свою дружбу через всю жизнь. То, что они столкнулись сейчас, когда они оба еще не несут на своих плечах бремя ответственности взрослых, сделало их романтическую связь более легкой.

\- А если бы они познакомились, уже будучи далеко не детьми?

\- У Спока, вероятно, уже была бы супруга. В противном случае я был бы вынужден найти для него пару, этого требует наша биология. Между ними возникла бы глубокая крепкая дружба, которая в итоге могла бы привести к чему-то большему, если бы они позволили самим себе пойти дальше.

Пайк покачал головой.

\- Звучит потенциально очень болезненно. Я рад, что они узнали друг друга сейчас, – он потер ладонью шею. – Спок не смог войти в целительный транс, а ему это очень нужно. Пси-ингибиторов больше не осталось, к тому же у Джима все равно почти на все аллергия. Они оба страдают, и я не думаю, что Спок сейчас в том состоянии, чтобы довериться кому-то, кроме тебя.

Сарек встал, опустив малышку на кровать рядом со своей спящей женой, и накрыл девочку одеялом, которое ранее сбросила с себя Аманда. Ее рука сжалась вокруг пустоты, прежде чем он потянулся и поднес ее к запястью Аманды. Тонкие пальчики обхватили его, и она расслабилась.

\- Прикосновения очень важны, да?

\- На данном этапе - невероятно, – признался Сарек. – Она перенесла серьезную ментальную травму, потеряв своего единственного оставшегося родителя. Она была очень к нему привязана. Почти так же, как Джим эмпатически и эмоционально привязан к вам. Вы знали, что он использовал и до сих пор использует вас, как фокусирующую точку, когда медитирует?

Крис удивленно заморгал.

\- Нет. Он никогда не говорил.

\- Подобная концентрация на другом человеке довольно редка. Это указывает на его привязанность и доверие к вам, раз он способен на такое, – Сарек дотронулся до своей жены, и она пошевелилась во сне, подавшись навстречу его ладони, прежде чем снова замерла. – Вы останетесь с ними? С моей опекой над Т’Марой уже возникли некоторые проблемы, и я бы предпочел не…

\- …врубать мод Халка и устраивать бойню? – продолжил за него Крис и, усмехнувшись, подобрал ПАДД, который Сарек положил на свой стул. – Могу я им воспользоваться?

\- Да, это не мой личный прибор. Доктор МакКой предоставил мне его некоторое время назад, – Сарек замер в дверях. – Мне приятно знать, что есть кто-то, на кого я могу положиться, когда моего внимания требует нечто иное, а моя семья нуждается в защите. Ваша дружба бесценна для меня.

Пайк ошарашено смотрел вслед ушедшему после этого без единого слова Сареку, потом помотал головой и сосредоточился на ПАДДе. Зайдя в систему Звездного флота, он начал листать отчеты, которые добавлялись практически каждую минуту. Он пометил те, что были от научного персонала, для того, чтобы прочитать их попозже, и начал изучать персональные записи, которые были добавлены для публичного обозрения. Свою собственную он так же опубликовал там, сделав ее открытой, но обратил внимание, что МакКой свою закрыл и забросить ее в архив отказался. Неудивительно, учитывая, что доктор мог упомянуть или обсудить детали, которые касались его пациентов.

Дверь открылась, и Пайк на миг напрягся, прежде чем понял, что посетителем была Т’Пол.

\- Сарек сейчас со Споком.

\- Да, мне известно об этом. Я решила, что, возможно, смогу составить компанию вам, – она, опираясь на трость, доковыляла до двухместного диванчика и, опустившись на него, взглянула в сторону репликатора. – Коммондор, не могли бы вы принести мне чашечку чая?

Пайк кивнул и, сделал заказ для нее, прибавив к нему кофе для себя.

\- А теперь объясните, в какие неприятности вляпается Сарек.

Т’Пол покосилась на кровать.

\- В прошлом он сталкивалась и с куда более трудными и неприятными ситуациями. Родители матери девочки отреклись от нее, когда она отказалась вернуться на Вулкан и объединиться узами с тем, кого они выбрали для нее. Ее первый вулканский супруг был убит, и клан нашел для нее другого, который предоставил бы им весьма выгодную сделку. Когда она не согласилась пойти на это, ее родители разорвали узы с ней и финансово больше не поддерживали ее.

\- Это… это что, норма на Вулкане?

Щеки Т’Пол потемнели, и она опустила глаза.

\- Вскоре после того, как умер мой супруг, моя семья попыталась предложить мне нового. Когда я отказалась, они ясно дали мне понять, что мое возвращение в родительский дом нежелательно. К счастью, клан моего супруга принял меня с радостью.

\- А в Т’Пау я увидел женщину терпеливую и великодушную.

\- И она так же очень хорошая подруга, – призналась Т’Пол. – Брак с ее братом принес мне немало хорошего, и моя жизнь стала более пустой без него, – она взяла печенье с блюдца, которое он передал ей ранее вместе с чаем. – Я побеседовала с Джимом. Ему лучше теперь, когда Сарек помогает Споку.

Крис посмотрел на девочку, свернувшуюся под боком у Аманды.

\- Как ее зовут?

\- Т’Мара Фрэнкс. Ее отец хорошо заботился о ней после смерти матери, но у него начались трудности из-за проявления ее ментальных способностей. Он не мог предоставить ей ту стабильность, в которой она нуждалась, и обратился за помощью к нам.

\- Я… – Крис наморщил лоб. – Я пси-нулевой, Т’Пол, и у меня никогда не было проблем с Джимом.

Т’Пау обдумала его слова, после чего произнесла:

\- Вы не одиноки в своем разуме, коммондор Пайк.

\- Можно просто Крис, посол.

\- В таком случае я для вас Т’Пол, – он сделала паузу и продолжила: – В вашем сознании все еще существую остатки эмпатических уз. Я предположу, что Джиму всегда было удобно с вами, потому что он чувствовал след своего биологического отца.

\- Я держал его на руках всего раз, после того как он родился, – тихо сказал Пайк, – прежде чем его мать забрала его в Айову. Он просто смотрел на меня глазами Джорджа, такими широко раскрытыми и красивыми. Я влюбился в него еще тогда и понял, каким был идиотом, понял сразу же, как увидел его, какую ошибку допустил с его отцом.

\- Вы очень любили Джорджа Кирка.

\- …Да.

\- А сейчас вы любите Леонарда МакКоя.

Он издал какой-то нечленораздельный звук, взъерошивая пальцами волосы.

\- Отношения у меня с ним запутанные, это уж точно.

Т’Пол кивнула.

\- Я всегда находила человеческих мужчин непростыми существами. Должно быть, вам обоим… нелегко.

Крис рассмеялся, поняв, что над ним подшучивают, а он-то не принимал Т’Пол за женщину, способную на такое. Но она была, как он понял, невероятно верной, преданной будущим успехам Федерации и доброй. Очень доброй. А эту характеристику немногие применили бы по отношению к вулканцам. Их сдержанное поведение и безэмоциональные лица полностью скрывали данный факт.

*** * * ***

Сарек прижал пальцы к пульсу Спока на его запястье – равномерное биение сердца его сына успокоило его за последние несколько часов больше, чем что-либо. Спок с легкостью достиг целительного транса под его руководством, и показания на его биокровати приходили в норму, по мере того как его тело излечивало само себя.

\- Теперь он выглядит лучше, – заметил со своего места рядом с ним Джим.

\- Да, – согласился Сарек. – Вам следовало послать за мной раньше, – он поднял голову и увидел, как супруг его сына начал смущенно кусать губу. – Это не критика, Джеймс. Я хочу, чтобы вы оба без колебаний обращались ко мне, когда вам это нужно. Помогать вам - мой долг.

Джим послушно мотнул головой и обхватил ладонью руку Спока.

\- Таким он мне не нравится.

\- Он… в порядке.

\- Знаю. Но еще он очень уязвим. Я понимаю, как важен целительный транс для его физиологии, но вместе с тем это делает его слабее. Он даже сам проснуться не может.

\- И это беспокоит тебя.

\- Ужасно, – стиснул зубы Джим. – По-моему, именно поэтому он хотел, чтобы вы были с ним, так он почувствовал бы себя немного лучше, прибегая к этому способу выздоровления. Я пытался умерить степень своего дискомфорта, но он по-прежнему чувствовал его, я уверен.

\- Джеймс, – Сарек дождался, пока тот встретился с ним взглядом, – у тебя почти не может быть секретов от Спока, а попытки оградить его от твоих беспокойств не послужат хорошо ни тебе, ни вашим узам.

Джим опустил глаза.

\- Это все для нас еще немного ново.

Это было правдой. Он знал, что и его сына, и Джеймса Кирка тянуло друг к другу с такой силой, которая взволновала бы других родителей. На самом деле, если уж он решил быть до конца честным, если бы они не согласились немедленно на узы, он бы начал принимать меры по ограничению того количества времени, которое они проводили вместе без чьего-либо присмотра. А участия в подобного рода разговоре он не особо жаждал.

\- Ты можешь обсудить это с Джаретом во время вашего следующего урока, – наконец предложил Сарек и, проверив монитор биокровати, чуть заметно нахмурился. – Возможно, ты хотел бы подождать снаружи, пока я буду выводить его из этого состояния?

\- Я… – Джим осекся и кивнул. – Ладно. Я вряд ли не попытаюсь вмешаться, если увижу, как вы его бьете.

\- Возможно, это еще одна причина, по которой он не хотел входить в транс. Ему определенно было бы крайне неудобно просить тебя разбудить его.

Джим расслабился после этих слов.

\- Да… Наверное. Но я мог бы. Если бы было нужно. Я _все_ для него сделаю, сэр.

\- Мне это известно, – Сарек ни секунды не сомневался в преданности Джеймса Кирка его сыну. – Ты мог бы переждать у моей жены и нашей новой дочери.

Глаза у Джима вылезли на лоб, и он поспешно поднялся.

\- Хорошо. Я побуду пока там.

*** * * ***

Спок резко пришел в сознание, его щеки болели от точных ударов, нанесенных рукой его отца. Он перехватил запястье Сарека и резко втянул носом воздух.

\- Где Джим?

\- Он у твоей матери, – Сарек отступил от биокровати и прочистил горло. – Я предположил, что беседа, которую мы сейчас начнем, вызовет у тебя желание провести ее наедине со мной.

\- Это насчет ребенка? – уточнил Спок. – Я чувствую, что ты создал узы с ней.

\- Она уже сформировала довольно сильную связь с твоей матерью, а я ни в чем не отказал своей супруге с того дня, как женился на ней, Спок.

Не то чтобы тот был с этим согласен. Его мать была лишена многих лет счастья из-за того, что жила на Вулкане. Хотя он и знал, что она не сожалела о том времени, которое провела в родном мире своего мужа. Аманда Грейсон всегда была предана своей семье. Он отрывисто кивнул и отвел взгляд, оценивая псионные изменения в своей семье.

\- Она ощущается иначе, нежели Сайбок.

\- Она недисциплинированна ментально. К тому времени, когда ты достиг ее возраста, твой разум уже был организованным и логичным. Ее собственная мать умерла, когда она была совсем юной. От ее уз с ней осталось едва ли больше чем слабое эхо, которое было быстро поглощено связью с Амандой.

\- Которая отныне взаимна, – подвел черту Спок. – Потрясения этого дня подорвали ментальное равновесие тебя и матери настолько, что она сумела закрепить новые узы.

\- Да, – Сарек помолчал и продолжил: – Спок, ты должен знать, что я никогда не пытался помешать тебе сформировать связь с твоей матерью. Наши узы крепки и надежны, и она, как бы ловко не обращалась с ними, все еще пси-нулевая.

\- Мне известно об этом, – Спок сел в кровати, опуская ладони на колени. – Я не держу за это обиды. Возможно, когда я был младше, я завидовал, что она не была в состоянии дотянуться до меня так, как делали это другие матери, и я винил за это тебя. Узы с этой девочкой причиняли тебе неудобство?

\- Лишь до того момента, как я создал свои с ней. Ее присутствие больше не ощущается чуждым. С Джеймсом теперь, когда вы обручены, ситуация стала точно такой же. Зачастую его разум в нашем доме приводил меня в замешательство. Сейчас же все иначе, будто он всегда был частью семьи.

\- Моя ментальная близость с ним была источником дискомфорта для тебя? – спросил Спок. – Почему ты не проинформировал меня об этом?

Сарек молчал несколько секунд.

\- Через подобное рано или поздно проходят все родители, Спок. Такова природа подобных вещей. Мысленные прикосновения Джима были мягкими и вежливыми. Он никогда не пытался мне навредить, никогда не дотягивался до меня, а до разума твоей матери он дотрагивался с большой неохотой. Сегодня я почувствовал это.

\- Я не мог выяснить ее состояние, – объяснил Спок. – Твое волнение за нее и за меня… за всех нас было… оно давило крайне сильно.

\- Самое дорогое мне в моей жизни находилось в том рушившемся здании - моя жена и сын. Я надеюсь, что ты никогда не познаешь этого страха, Спок.

\- Я причинил тебе немало печалей с тех пор, как мы поселились на Земле.

Сарек фыркнул, и Спок резко вскинул голову.

\- Ты стал центром _стольких_ волнений с того самого момента, как мы узнали, что ты родишься, Спок. Твоя мать и я бесконечно волновались, пока ты наконец не появился на свет. Каждая секунда до той минуты и после стала испытанием моего терпения.

Споку подумалось, что это был тот момент, когда ему могла сойти усмешка, но он воздержался. У его отца был очень тяжелый день.

*** * * ***

Т’Мару можно было с легкостью назвать самым любопытным существом на Земле. Она тихо сидела на коленях Джима, прижав обе ладошки к его лицу. Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, и невольному свидетелю могло бы показаться, что его держала в заложниках маленькая вулканская девочка. Ее пальцы лежали на его пси-точках – скорее инстинкт, чем осознанное намерение.

Аманда с весельем во взгляде наблюдала за ними двумя; она чувствовала радость и счастье Мары в вибрирующих узах, которые они разделяли, пока Джим мысленно преследовал малышку в зеленом лабиринте, раскинувшемся на прекрасных ярких просторах его разума. Аманда улавливала проблески их игры от Мары.

Она подняла голову, когда дверь открылась, и широко улыбнулась Споку, внимание которого немедленно примагнитилось к Джеймсу.

\- Он в порядке.

\- Я знаю об этом, – кивнул Спок. – Я прежде видел, как он участвовал в этой забаве с другими детьми в посольстве Бетазеда. Это один из способов обучить их формировать мир своих собственных сознаний, этап перед медитацией, – Спок чуть позеленел. – Иногда, когда мы проделывали последнее, он вовлекал в это и меня, – он покосился на своего отца, вскинувшего бровь, – хотя он и не заставлял меня преследовать красный шарик в лабиринте.

 Аманда прыснула и протянула руку своему сыну, улыбнувшись еще шире, когда он с готовностью обхватил ее пальцы.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- Удовлетворительно, мама, – он осторожно осмотрел ее ладонь, покрытую царапинами. – Почему ты не воспользовалась дермальным регенератором?

\- Я лежала под тем, который сращивал мою лодыжку, а все ручные приборы сейчас используются другими. Лекарства я пить отказалась, а эти ссадины я и дома могу обработать, – Аманда похлопала его по запястью и отпустила. – А что насчет тебя?

\- Мой целительный транс был весьма эффективен. Джиму предоставили небольшой регенератор, поскольку он получил большое количество гематом, когда взрывная волна швырнула его через вестибюль, – неожиданный смех его… младшей сестры заставил его посмотреть на нее и на Джима. – Когда я предлагал вам завести еще одного ребенка, я думал, он или она будут… несколько меньшего размера.

Аманда фыркнула, а потом рассмеялась в голос.

\- Ты что, только что пошутил?

\- Мое чувство юмора в идеально функционирующем состоянии, – сварливо отозвался Спок и бросил на свою мать косой взгляд, когда она снова расхохоталась. – Хотя я и не уверен, что Джим в этом со мной согласится.

\- А, вулканский юмор, – бодро произнес Джим, мягко отводя руки Т’Мары от своего лица. – К нему нужно привыкнуть.

Т’Мара извернулась у него на коленях и уставилась на Спока, ее яркие синие глаза были сосредоточенными и внимательными. По ее округлому совершенно человеческому личику проскользнуло несколько эмоций, прежде чем тонкая бровь поднялась в молчаливом вопросе.

\- Похоже, ты уже оказал на нее плохое влияние, Джеймс, – Спок наклонил голову, опускаясь на стул возле кровати своей матери, и Т’Мара пождала губы.

\- Он красивый, – заявила она.

\- Он мой, – тут же ответил Спок и полностью проигнорировал громкий смешок своей матери. – И мне прекрасно известно о его эстетически красивой внешности.

Т’Мара спрыгнула на пол, обежала кровать и уверенно прыгнула на Спока. Тот легко подхватил ее, и она обвила ручками его шею.

\- Здравствуй, Спок.

\- Приветствую тебя, Т’Мара с Вулкана, – пробормотал Спок в ее черные кудряшки, закрывая глаза и наслаждаясь приятным телепатическом весом нового члена его семьи. – Добро пожаловать в Дом Сурака, дочь Сарека и Аманды.

 

**Конец.**

 

 

 **[1]** В оригинале это словосочетание звучит как « **override code** ». Словарь перевел это как « **перекрывающий** **код; универсальный/разблокирующий код; код разблокировки** ». Я пыталась вспомнить, слышала ли я в каких-нибудь фильмах эту фразу, но ничего на ум не пришло, и я использовала первый вариант, хотя он и звучал немного странно. Потом исправила на « **приоритетный код** » (спасибо пользователю Tala).


End file.
